Promesse à ma fille
by Lou Rose
Summary: Rose vient de naître. Ron se penche sur son berceau.


_Coucou,_

_Alors me revoilà pour un petit OS que j'ai écris en un après midi. Je reconnais qu'il est un peu court mais il me tient vraiment à cœur. J'espère que vous l'aimerez et que j'aurai le privilège d'avoir des petites reviews. La suite de ma fiction arrive très bientôt c'est promis. Je vous laisse avec Ron et Rose, bonne lecture. _

_On se retrouve en bas._

_Camille_

**.**

Tes yeux semblent déjà si profonds, d'un bleu éclatant. Tu pétilles. Tes cils sont si fins, presque blancs. Contraste merveilleux avec les quelques cheveux roux qui flamboient déjà sur ton petit crâne. Mes grandes mains maladroites ne peuvent s'empêcher de caresser ton visage minuscule, de jouer avec tes délicats petits pieds. Ta bouche est d'un rose angélique et d'un velouté fascinant comme celle de ta maman. Tu as son nez aussi, fièrement dressé au milieu d'un visage parfait. De minuscules tâches de rousseurs constellent tes pommettes rebondies. Comme pour ajouter un point final au plus beau chef d'œuvre de la nature. Une petite merveille, ma petite merveille. Comment croire qu'un grand dadais comme moi ai pu faire quelque chose d'aussi parfait, d'aussi délicat. Petite poupée.

A nos côtés, ta maman rit de me voir aussi captivé. Mais devant un tel trésor comment pourrait-on regarder autre chose que ce petit être ? Je ne me lasserai jamais de t'observer, de t'adore ma fille. Cela ne fait même pas deux heures que tu es née et je sais déjà que tu es la chose la plus précieuse et merveilleuse que je pourrai faire de toute ma vie.

Ton papa et ta maman vont t'aimer si fort que tu seras l'enfant le plus épanouie des mondes magique et moldu réunis. Tu pourras être fière de ta famille. Je pense même que tu as la plus grande famille de ses deux mondes. On pourra faire de belles parties de quiditch tous ensembles après un déjeuner merveilleux sur l'immense table du Terrier. Tu seras aimé d'un amour sans limites par des grands parents merveilleux, et par des oncles et tantes qui le sont tout autant. Ta chevelure flamboyante rejoindra les autres qui t'ont précédés. Tu seras choyée, tu auras le foyer le plus fantastique du monde, comme j'ai pu l'être. J'ai décidé ta maman à ne pas faire beaucoup d'enfants, ainsi tu ne seras jamais mise de côté ou oubliée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on a quand même prévu de te faire un petit frère où une petite sœur pour que vous puissiez jouer ensemble. Même si en te voyant aujourd'hui, dans ton petit body rose, je serai près à faire autant d'enfant que je pourrai. Ou que ta maman me permettrai, parce que, ma puce, je te préviens, c'est toujours ta maman qui décide et qui a le dernier mot. Crois moi je lutte, enfin tout du moins au début, parce que je finis toujours pas la trouver merveilleuse quand elle est en colère et qu'elle argumente. Je sens que lorsque je te regarderai ma fille, tu seras capable de me faire faire tout ce que tu veux. Rien qu'en dormant, tu arrives à me faire fondre.

Tu es si pure, si frêle, si innocente. Mon trésor, je veux te faire une promesse. La promesse que ton papa se battra toujours pour que tes si belles prunelles reflètent le plus longtemps cette innocence, cette insouciance si propre aux enfants. Celle que ta maman, ton papa et ton parrain ont perdu beaucoup trop tôt. Je veux que ton enfance et ton adolescence soit ponctuée de rire, de joie, de légèreté. Que tu grandisses sereinement. Que tu ne connaisses pas cette peur omniprésente, viscérale. Cette insécurité qui nous prenait aux tripes pour ne jamais les relâcher. Ce danger, ce qu'un enfant, ce que ma petite fille ne doit pas connaître. Je veux plus que tout que tu évolues tout doucement, en apprenant chaque jour un petit peu. Que cette innocente s'évapore petit à petit, que personne ne vienne te la voler, te l'arracher. Te laissant nue, dans ce monde terrifiant, dans celui où nous avons vécu. Jamais tu ne pleureras parce que tu auras peur de mourir avant d'avoir douez ans. Je veux te voir sautiller, danser, voler, courir. Avec le sourire, si pur. Que tes seules préoccupations soient tes devoirs, tes amis, ta famille et le quiditch j'espère.

Mon enfant, je te fais la promesse que jamais alors que tu auras douze ans tu n'auras à combattre un chien à trois tête, un troll, un échiquier géant ou encore une plante carnivore. Tu n'auras pas cette envie de vomir quotidienne au creux de ton estomac. Tes yeux resteront secs.

A douze ans, tu ne verras personne de ta famille séquestrée ni ta meilleure amie pétrifiée. Ta baguette magique ne se cassera pas parce que tu es tombée sur le saule cogneur. Tu n'auras pas à aller dans la forêt interdite. Tu joueras sous le soleil et dans la neige. Ton rire envahira Poudlard.

En troisième année, tu n'auras pas peur qu'un tueur sanguinaire vient vous tuer toi et tes amis, tu ne seras pas mordu, ton animal de compagnie ne sera pas un mangemort. Tu n'auras pas à te relever sur ta jambe cassée car tu as peur que ton meilleur ami se fasse tuer. Tu dormiras tranquillement derrière les rideaux de ton lit à baldaquins. Tu rêveras.

Lorsque tu atteindra ta quatorzième année il n'y aura pas de dragon, ni de labyrinthe, ni de meurtre. Ton meilleur ami n'aura pas combattu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Le monde magique ne sera pas ébranlé. La paix régnera.

L'année de tes BUSES sera seulement année d'examen, pas celle d'une rébellion intense, d'un combat acharné pour la vérité, ton père n'aura pas été attaqué, tu n'auras pas combattu pour ta vie et celle de ceux que tu aimes. Tu n'auras pas à ruser pour survivre, pas à apprendre à te défendre pour faire face à ce qui t'attend dehors. Car, Ombrage pourra le dire, il ne vous attend rien dehors, et cette fois ci ce sera vrai. Ton ventre ne se sera pas serré, ton cœur n'aura bondit dans ta poitrine, t'arrachant presque les cotes chaque fois que la personne qui dors dans le lit voisin fera un cauchemar. Tu n'auras pas vu la mort.

A seize ans, tu ne découvriras pas que la magie peut être encore plus sombre, ton directeur ne mourra pas, ton frère ne se fera pas mordre. Tu ne lutteras pas pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Tu ne te forceras pas à rire, à plaisanter. Ça se fera tout seul car tu seras tout simplement heureuse et insouciante. Tu penseras aux garçons, pas trop j'espère, mais en tout cas tu ne penseras pas à la façon de se débarrasser d'Horcruxe.

Tu passeras tes ASPICS, tu ne passeras pas ta dernière année dans une tente à avoir peur, à avoir froid. Tes entrailles nouées. Tu ne te feras pas attaqué par des mangemorts. La personne que tu aimes le plus au monde ne se fera pas torturer. Tu n'auras pas envie de hurler jusqu'à en mourir. Pleurer sans pouvoir t'arrêter. Te préparer à mourir. Prier, prier Merlin pour tous ceux que tu aimes vivent. Et tomber, tomber si bas, quand nous nous jetons impuissants sur une personne que nous aimons plus que tout et qui vient de perdre la vie. Que ton âme se déchire une fois de plus en découvrant que ce monde est encore plus cruel que ce que nous pensions. Pleurer, hurler, mais dans son cœur, parce qu'il faut être fort. Mais toi ma fille, tu n'auras pas à être forte parce que tu n'auras pas ce combat à affronter.

Et tu ne passeras pas les années suivantes à essayer d'oublier, à essayer de te reconstruire. A fermer tes paupières si fort pour empêcher tes larmes de couler, même dix ans après. On c'est battu pour ça, pour votre innocence, pour votre liberté, pour cette paix. Alors, je veux que tu profites ma fille, que tu ries si fort que tu en casserais des carreaux. Que ton sourire s'imprime dans toutes les rétines des gens que tu croiseras. Vis mon ange, ne survie pas comme on a du le faire, vis simplement.

Tes yeux brilleront de cette insouciance le plus longtemps que ton papa le pourra.

Tu seras heureuse mon ange, libre.

Je te le promets ma fille, jamais tu ne verras les sombrals.

_**Merci**_


End file.
